Past and Present lives Collide
by gomababe
Summary: the final part of the trilogy begining with worst to worst. What is the secret behind the elusive Crest of Wisom, and are there others like it?
1. Default Chapter

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Past and Present Lives Collide  
Appearance of Wisdom  
  
Disclaimer: Aquamon; Gomababe does not own Digimon, just the ideas behind the story, if you want to use any of the ideas, ask her first... or deal with me!  
  
Author's notes: That's not going to be a pretty sight... Anyway, this is the final part of my first trilogy. This part deals with the battle against Daemon and Dragomon {this decides if the fate of the two world blah, blah, blah...} and the legends and prophecies surrounding the elusive Crest of Wisdom and the very first digidestined. I hope you like, please remember to read and review when you're done, thank you.  
  
The digidestined and their Digimon, plus Gennai and Centauramon looked around Gennai's once beautiful home, now completely trashed by Daemon and Dragomon's unexpected attack.  
  
"I suppose we'd better start cleaning up this mess." Joe sighed, Gomamon nodded in agreement. Gennai looked up through the ceiling, and frowned lightly,  
  
"I think we have bigger problems Joe." He muttered, everyone looked up only to be met with darkness.  
  
"Oh great, just what we need... another Malomyotismon scenario." Yolei grumbled, her face set with an expression of total annoyance.  
  
"Well yes, but we've got two two evil Digimon to take care of now, not just one Yolei." Hawkmon chastised her. Tai smirked a little,  
  
"Well, two mega level Digimon isn't too much of a problem for us older kids right? We had to face four of them!" He smiled confidently. Matt gave him a sharp tap on the back of the head,  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't face them all at the same time and win did we?" he laughed as Tai shot him one of his 'death glares'. The younger kids tensed up a little, not knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly both boys started laughing hysterically,  
  
"Oh well, at least we stand a better chance of beating just two." Tai laughed as Matt just nodded. Davis let out a sigh of relief,  
  
"You guys really shouldn't do that! You both scared the living heck out of me." He scolded. Tai and Matt looked at Davis, then at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Davis... Those two act like that all the time, ignore it." Agumon assured the younger boy. Centauramon gazed up at the sky, worry apparent in his amber eyes. He nudged Gennai as a bright blue cloud appeared out of nowhere. Gennai looked up,  
  
"Looks like we have a visitor." He noted aloud, causing most of the digidestined, bar Izzy, to look around nervously. Izzy blinked as he noticed the blue cloud,  
  
"Relax guys," he said in a calm voice, "it's just Azulongmon." He let the Crest he'd been inspecting go and it floated back down against his shirt gently, still humming faintly, as he gazed upon the legendary Digimon's face.  
  
"Well hello there Gennai... it seems you've got a bit of a problem here." Came a booming, yet gentle voice. It sounded as though it had come from Heaven itself, as the words echoed around the lake and surrounding area. Gennai's face broke into a smile,  
  
"Hello there Azulongmon... it's been too long, my friend." Gennai's brow furrowed with worry again, "And I suppose you know about Daemon and Dragomon?" he asked softly. The huge Guardian nodded. Gennai sighed in shame. Centauramon was at his friend's side in a flash,  
  
"We tried Azulongmon..." but the older and wiser Digimon interrupted him,  
  
"No need to worry... I am sure the digidestined can still handle this threat." Azulongmon smiled, "Even more so with the older kids' Crests." The older kids stared at the Holy Guardian Digimon in shock,  
  
"You mean we get our Crests back?" Joe stuttered, "How?" Azulongmon held out a claw and on the end of it were seven Tags, complete with each digidestined child's respective Crests, bar Izzy's.  
  
"I was able to retrieve these before the shield between the worlds collapsed, I have added an extra bit of power that should make digivolving to Mega easier for everyone... But you'll need to discover that ability on your own." He explained. The digidestined stared at the Crests as each child took the Crest that represented their biggest virtues. Azulongmon held out an empty... the brass pendant hummed as a lavender glow overtook it. Within moments the Crest of Kindness was nestled safely behind the window for all to see. Azulongmon smiled again as he handed the pendant to Ken.  
  
"Thank you Azulongmon... I don't know how I'll be able to repay..."  
  
"Saving our worlds is good enough Ken." Azulongmon turned to Izzy, who gazed back at the Dragon curiously. Azulongmon gasped as he noticed the deep purple glow coming from the former Child of Knowledge's Tag.  
  
"A gemstone Crest... I didn't think any of them survived..." he muttered, the digidestined stared at Azulongmon, wondering what he was going on about. The Blue Dragon cleared his throat.  
  
"Koushiro... I believe I need to talk to you and Centauramon... alone." Centauramon nodded, while Izzy frowned a little, but followed Centauramon and Azulongmon anyway.  
  
"Wait a minute, what does Azulongmon want with Izzy?" Tai demanded of Gennai as a sky blue mist obscured the three figures walking away from the main group.  
  
"I'm sure Azulongmon has his reasons Tai... because I'm not sure why."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What do you think of that as a first chapter to the final part of the Trilogy. You'll just have to wait for the next update to find out what's going to happen next, so don't ask me through e-mail please, thank you. 


	2. Wisdom's Keeper

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Past and Present Lives Collide  
Wisdom's Keeper  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, they are owned by either Toei animation or Disney, I can't remember whom exactly...  
  
Author's Note: This is the second chapter to part three of the trilogy fic, I really hope you enjoy this one, especially all those Izzy fans out there. This chapter has loads of Izzy in it and focuses on the past of the digital world.  
  
Izzy stared in awe at the scene; Azulongmon certainly knew how to impress people. Centauramon kept his eyes on the large blue dragon Digimon.  
  
"I realise why we're here Azulongmon, so why did you bring us both, it's Izzy you want to talk to right?" Azulongmon looked down upon the centaur like Digimon,  
  
"I know something that will definitely be of interest to you both... Koushiro needs to be told the real truth anyway." He sighed. Izzy looked at the Guardian with some confusion,  
  
"What real truth?" he asked suspiciously, not that he didn't trust Azulongmon, it was just that every time something went wrong there seemed to be more that he realised was kept from him. It really annoyed him.  
  
"The reason you were chosen as a digidestined," Azulongmon replied nonchalantly. This achieved the desired effect of both Digimon and human listening intently to hear the story. Izzy eyes lit up with his usual curiosity, he knew why Tai and Kari had been chosen, but none of the others knew why. They had only been told that there was a similar reason for them to be chosen to Tai and Kari. Azulongmon sighed as he began his tale,  
  
"You know that there was a group of digidestined before you Izzy?" Izzy nodded, but remained silent, knowing his unasked question would be answered anyway,  
  
"Well, two of those children, as they were at the time, were very special. Kira was chosen by the Crest of Light to guard the very essence of the Digital World from the 'Dark Ocean' and other, similar places where the darkness rules. The other Crests, the gemstone Crests were made specifically for each of the other digidestined... except for one. Yoshin, or Yoshi as he liked to be known, already had a Crest before he came to the digital world. The Crest in question was the Crest of Wisdom; it was apparently a family heirloom, passed down to Yoshi from his grandmother. Legend in your world had it that a mage from an ancient time made the pendant from a stone that soothed the souls of the wearied and banished the darkness to its own realm. The symbol on that crest represents the true nature of the soul who wields it, and legend also says that only those who hold true wisdom can ever use it." Azulongmon looked at the young man standing before him. He noticed Izzy was taking a closer look at the symbol on the crest.  
  
Amethyst stones cut into triangles and shaped into the fashion of a crude angel, complete with wings and a halo winked in the bluish light that surrounded the two Digimon and single human. Izzy frowned a little,  
  
"But what does this have to do with me? I knew nothing about these other Crests..." he asked, beginning to get a little frustrated with the riddles that everyone seemed to give him to solve. Azulongmon interrupted,  
  
"I was getting to that... be patient Koushiro, everything is going to be explained, just give me time." Izzy hung his head,  
  
"I'm sorry, Azulongmon, it's just this is getting a little frustrating. I'll try to keep myself under control." He murmured loud enough for Azulongmon to hear. The dragon's face cracked into a smile,  
  
"That's all right... I realise this must be frustrating for you. Please just let me finish ok?" he told the teenager gently. Izzy nodded, a faint smile appearing on his face. Azulongmon continued,  
  
"Well, needless to say the other Guardians were as surprised as I was, but we realised there must have been a reason for Yoshi to already have a Crest. W paired Yoshi up with Centauramon here, but in his Rookie form of Aierimon. All the children got on well enough, but Yoshi and Kira seemed to have a special kind of bond... kind of like T.K and Kari's now, but sufficiently different to define it as something totally different. Time went on and the digidestined, as we came to call them, succeeded in winning the battle against most of the evil Digimon bent on taking the Digital World over... but the true enemy, Helliosmon, wanted to destroy the two worlds. It was during this battle, when the Crest of Light almost failed permanently, the other Guardians and I had acknowledged that everything would be destroyed when the Light failed completely and we were resigned to our fate. But then an overwhelming power started to shine in the blackness, giving everyone hope and powering the Crest of Light once again. Few Crests can do this, and we thought the Crest of Hope had somehow been activated. When we looked again, however, we saw the Crest of Wisdom glowing with such enormous power that it was driving Helliosmon away while powering up the Crest of Light again. Yoshi was surrounded by an aura of the same colour, but the effort of controlling the immense power given off by the Crest was going to kill him. It would have, had it not been for the others helping out, giving Yoshi their energies so that he may survive. The keepers of the Crests of Life, Justice and Peace gave their lives to save our worlds, so that the Crests of Light and Wisdom would continue to protect the Digital World. This is why they were never mentioned." Centauramon hung his head,  
  
"We were grateful, and I still thank them for their sacrifice... it was the greatest gift they could have given." He choked. Azulongmon waited for a few moments for Centauramon to gather himself together again. The Temple Guardian nodded to Azulongmon, motioning for the Dramon to continue.  
  
"Thank you Centauramon... Izzy, I'm surprised you haven't asked any questions by now." Azulongmon exclaimed. Izzy smiled,  
  
"I realise you haven't quite finished yet, so I thought I'd save any unanswered questions until you were done." Azulongmon nodded in appreciation,  
  
"I thought so," he said,  
  
"Well, several years after Helliosmon was defeated and the two remaining digidestined sent back to their own world, Kira and Yoshi got married. Us Guardians can check on either world, even when the gate between them both is closed. This helps us to figure out if it needs to be opened again." He explained, noticing the confused look Izzy was giving him, then he continued.  
  
"A year after their marriage, Kira had a baby... a beautiful little baby boy. They named him Koushiro, after his great grandfather apparently. All was well with the worlds, there was no darkness trying to destroy the light and everyone was living in peace in both worlds. That was until Piedmon came along. He opened the gate using force and proceeded to terrorise the human world with the other 'Dark Masters'. Piedmon finally found what he was looking for... Yoshi and Kira. He jumped onto the roof of the car they were driving home, causing Yoshi to lose control of the vehicle... well you can figure out the rest for yourself." Izzy shuddered; he didn't like the thought of being around if Piedmon had done that to a car he was travelling in...  
  
"Azulongmon?" Izzy asked, "What was the family name of Yoshi and Kira when the got married?" Azulongmon thought for a moment,  
  
"I believe Yoshin's family name was something like... Izumi." He answered. Izzy paled a little. Centauramon looked at Izzy with confusion, before a realisation dawned on him.  
  
"Azulongmon... you mean that the baby actually survived and..." Azulongmon only nodded. Centauramon kneeled on his horse's knees, taking in the new piece of information. Koushiro was that little baby? Izzy seemed to be in as much shock as Centauramon,  
  
"I never knew... but then I figured a Digimon had something to do with that crash..." he muttered. Azulongmon interrupted both human and Digimon's thoughts,  
  
"I'm sorry about this, but I must ask you Koushiro... what happened prior to the Crest glowing?" Izzy frowned a little,  
  
"All I remember is Dragomon attacking Kari, me knocking her out of the way... then nothing. I had a weird dream with Pabumon though... is that of any significance do you think?" he answered, his dark eyes meeting Azulongmon's.  
  
"It may well be Koushiro... Did you talk with him about anything?"  
  
"I think it was about my guilt in several situations that I'm sure you know about... Machinedramon's city, the battle with Vademon and Tentomon's deletion etc... I still felt kind of guilty about them all... but Pabumon made me realise that I had no control over the situations... That was when I woke up, Pabumon disappeared." Azulongmon nodded in understanding,  
  
"The very fact that you have finally realised that none of those situations was really your fault, and forgiving yourself about them, that must have been what made your Crest of Knowledge transform into the Crest of Wisdom. It takes more than knowledge to forgive yourself for your past mistakes and realise the truth in something." Azulongmon smiled as the mist dissipated.  
  
"You truly are your father's son Koushiro, and for you to finally find what is rightfully yours anyway, I'm glad. Now go and kick some Dragomon and Daemon butt." Izzy smiled as he walked off to re-join his friends, who were all waiting for him to return some more patiently than others. Centauramon walked at his new partner's side with pride. Azulongmon nodded to himself as he disappeared into his blue mist again.  
  
"With the crest of Wisdom restored and returned to its rightful heir, our world has never stood a better chance of defeating the Darkness."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please remember to read and review this chapter, it took me forever to write up. Flames will be extinguished by our resident firemon Aquamon... so don't bother flaming me, unless you want a pile of wet ash thrown back at you. 


	3. A Sudden Change in Action

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Past and Present Lives Collide  
  
A Sudden Change in Actions  
  
Aquamon: Gomababe does not own Digimon, only the idea in the story and the ideas for Centauramon's Digivolved and Rookie forms.  
  
Author's Note: This is getting better every time! This chapter does have some humour in it to lighten an otherwise very dark mood, but watch out for a dramatic change near the end of the chapter. As usual please remember to read and review. Thank you.  
  
The digidestined looked up as Izzy and Centauramon walked back to join them, Azulongmon appeared to have vanished into thin air. Most of the children were anxious to know what Azulongmon had said to Izzy that could have been so important. Tai was the first to speak,  
  
"Well, what was all that about?" he demanded as soon as Izzy had joined the group. Izzy gave the older boy an annoyed look,  
  
"None of your business Tai." He retorted, obviously none too shaken by his friend's demand. Agumon attempted to calm Tai's rising temper,  
  
"Tai, you know as well as I do that Izzy will tell us if he wants to. And that was no way to speak to a friend anyway." Tai relented and sighed in defeat,  
  
"Sorry Izzy, it's just weird though... you going off to talk with Azulongmon I mean. It never occurred to me that you're probably a bigger part of the team than I originally thought." Izzy turned to face Tai again, arms casually crossed and his eyebrow raised,  
  
"I thought we already had this discussion Tai." He answered coolly, his dark eyes daring his older friend to retort.  
  
"Well yeah, I suppose but those were different circumstances." Izzy was going to reply, but Matt stepped in,  
  
"Will you two quit it, you're beginning to sound like a married couple again." He smirked, knowing full well what Tai and Izzy's reactions to that comment would be. Sora sighed as she watched the three best friends begin to argue amongst themselves,  
  
"Oh boy... looks like another 'Trio' disagreement." Yolei looked at Sora, clearly puzzled by the comment,  
  
"What do you mean by that Sora?" she asked, sounding as confused as she looked. Mimi gave a girlish snicker,  
  
"Those three have been best friends since our first adventure, always hanging out with each other, playing pranks on us girls, etc, etc." Kari was the next to laugh,  
  
"Yeah, but there's always some sort of disagreement at some point. Don't worry about it Yolei, they're just teasing each other, it's not going to turn into a full scale fight." She suddenly gave an evil grin, making the pre-teen look a little sinister  
  
"But I do know one way to get them to stop you know." The other girls listened intently, while the other boys either ignored the argument, or tried to get the three best friends to stop. A sudden cackle from Yolei caused everything to stop dead. Davis, Veemon and Hawkmon gave her a worried glance,  
  
"Ookay, either Yolei's lost it, or she's really a witch in disguise." Davis commented, Veemon had to add his own comment,  
  
"It'sh not a very good disguise then ish it?" Everything went deadly silent, Tai, Matt and Izzy tried to hold back snickers, and failed miserably.  
  
"Oh boy, Veemon's in for it now." Tai laughed, but instead of going straight for Veemon, Yolei marched over to Tai, Matt and Izzy, seething. Matt joined in with the laughter. Izzy, being the only one of the group to notice Yolei headed straight for them gave a strangled yelp.  
  
"Guys." He squeaked, "err, guys." He tapped Tai on the shoulder,  
  
"What?" Tai asked, clearly annoyed that Izzy was interrupting his fun. Izzy nodded over to Yolei. Tai turned around and was met by the younger girl's hand. Matt suffered the same fate as he turned to see what the fuss was about. Both boys rubbed their raw cheeks, looking extremely sorry for themselves. Yolei rounded on Izzy, who backed off nervously,  
  
"Err... Yolei... listen I'm sorry for laughing at that comment Veemon made..." he gulped nervously as Yolei continued to advance on him, "but you know, laughter is kinda contagious..." he stopped stammering as he felt a wall behind him, he was cornered. Yolei suddenly gave him the hardest smack on the back of his head,  
  
"I expected better from you Izzy, but no... you lower yourself to their standards. I should've known you were just like every other guy Izzy Izumi!" She was about to storm off when she heard Izzy mutter,  
  
"What can I say, I'm a teenager... and you've got a huge P.M.S problem" This earned him another, much harder clout on the back of his head. This time Yolei marched off without saying a word, nose firmly in the air. Izzy scowled after her, rubbing the back of his aching head. Joe rushed up to him to make sure he was all right,  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked anxiously. Izzy said nothing and pushed the older boy away,  
  
"I'm fine!" he snapped. Even Centauramon and Gennai were taken aback by this sudden outburst.  
  
"Joe was only trying to help Izzy." Gomamon said quietly, not wanting to provoke the teen's temper any more. Izzy said nothing but pushed past the rest of the group that had crowded around him, and walked of into the forest. Centauramon followed him after some deliberation with himself. Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon were about to do the same before Gennai stopped them.  
  
"Leave him be you lot, he'll be fine... he just needs some time to think things over ok?" he explained quietly. Tai and Matt reluctantly nodded and went to join the rest of the digidestined. Yolei suddenly looked extremely guilty, she was the main cause of Izzy going off on his own while two evil Digimon were going around destroying everything in their path. She then made up her mind,  
  
"I'll go look for him and apologise when everyone else is asleep. She thought, "and I'll try to get him to come back to the group."  
  
Meanwhile Daemon and Dragomon were attacking a village of defenceless Yokomon when they sensed Izzy leaving the safety of the group.  
  
"The Destined of Wisdom has left his friends behind my friend. What say you to attacking him while he is separated from the other digidestined?" Daemon asked malevolence coursing through his blacked heart. Dragomon agreed,  
  
"Yes, he will pay for preventing us from destroying the Light, but we must be careful Daemon... That accursed Crest is more powerful than even you can imagine, it could easily wipe us both out if we are not careful." He hissed. The two evil Digimon nodded to each other and slithered off to find the Chosen Child of Wisdom.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hahaha, I'm so cruel, but I love Izzy really {huggles Izzy} I just like showing his more vulnerable side, it's rarely shown in the show. Mind you the fact he keeps his vulnerabilities hidden is part of what we love about him. Once again please remember to read and review this chapter, I want to beat the record number for the last bit, 20 reviews I'm so happy. 


	4. Evil's Fate

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Past and Present Lives Collide  
Evil's Fate  
  
Aquamon: looks like I have to do this stupid disclaimer again.... Gomababe does not own Digimon- Digital Monsters only the new characters described in the flashback sequence.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your patience, I ran out of ideas then I had extra work to do so... yeah I never had time to update until now. I hope you like this chapter; it's a long one and has a flashback sequence. Please remember to read and review at your discretion.  
  
Centauramon gasped for breath as he dashed after his new partner. He was confused and little angry at Izzy for running of like he did, but when he remembered what Azulongmon had told him and Izzy about his parents he found he couldn't stay mad at the destined child of Wisdom. He noticed a movement just in front of him and slowed down. He had come out at a slow moving river, and there was Izzy sitting on the bank, silently skimming stones across the water's surface. Centauramon trotted out and stood next to the young man at his left side.  
  
"What do you want Centauramon?" Izzy asked sullenly, not facing his partner, face scowling. Centauramon sighed gently and looked at Izzy face. Even side on Centauramon could tell he wasn't exactly welcome,  
  
"Izzy why did you run off like that? You know that it's much safer to stay in a group, especially with Daemon and Dragomon loose." Izzy hung his head in shame, yes he did know better, but he had allowed his anger to cloud his judgement.  
  
"I'm sorry Centauramon, you're right..." Izzy sighed again, this time looking at Centauramon's helmeted face, "Guess we should get going before Daemon and Dragomon realise I'm separated from the others huh?" Centauramon's face split into a smile,  
  
"I think we should too, and don't worry about the others being upset with you, they'll have to get used to the mood swings anyhow." Izzy laughed lightly as he listened,  
  
"Reckon we could blame it on hormones?" he asked, snickering, earning a confused look from the Centaur-like Digimon at his side. "I'll explain it to you later." Izzy sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"You may as well tell him now you pitiful excuse for a destined child... because your not going to last for much longer." Came an evil cackle. Izzy and Centauramon looked around the darkened riverside uneasily, knowing that Daemon and Dragomon had found them. There was an evil chuckle, as a mist suddenly appeared on the river behind them, Centauramon noticed this and took a protective stance between Izzy and the mist. His golden eyes narrowed as Daemon and Dragomon sauntered out of the mist, seemingly not at all threatened by the champion level Digimon standing before them.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we here? I didn't think you'd have the guts to stand up to me once again Centauramon, especially after what happened the last time we met." Dragomon hissed menacingly. Centauramon gave an angered snort, while Izzy gave both Digimon a confused look.  
  
"What does he mean by that Centauramon?" he whispered, rather perplexed by the situation. Daemon smirked evilly,  
  
"What he means by that is that Dragomon would have conquered both the worlds, after all he had almost defeated the original digidestined. Their Digimon partners could not help them..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Centauramon!" Yoshi screamed as his partner was thrown against a cliff side. He glowed for a moment before reverting back to his rookie stage, Aierimon. Yoshi's dark eyes filled with tears as he ran to aid his partner. Kira looked on with horror as Saberleomon, Elfinimon and Solastramon were easily defeated by the evil Digimon standing before her, only Angewomon seemed to be able to withstand Dragomon's power.  
  
"Kira, we have to get out of here, he's too powerful for us to handle!" Melissa cried, rushing to Dwarvimon's side. Kira shook her head,  
  
"No we can still beat him, I know we can!" she yelled back to her only female companion, never taking her eyes off her own Digimon guardian. Melissa was about to protest when a dark hand was laid on her shoulder,  
  
"Let her be Mel, I am sure Kira has a plan...she has always a plan."  
  
"I hope you're right Jacques... I really hope you're right." She laid her head on the young man's chest, sighing deeply.  
  
"Ocht, don't worry Mel. Kira always has something up that sleeve o' hers, just you wait, she'll pull off the best get-away plan ever devised." Josh scoffed, his sandy blond hair getting into his eyes as he picked Kimbamon off the ground. Suddenly there was a scream; all three young teens looked to the sky in time to see Angewomon plummeting to the ground, reverting back to Gatomon as she fell. There was a collective gasp as Kira shone with a bright white light as she collapsed to the ground. The other digidestined children gathered around Kira, Yoshi was the first to arrive, Aierimon trotting at his side.  
  
"Kira? Come on wake up...Kira...." Yoshi gently shook the young girl's shoulder, her flaming red hair coming loose from the clips she always wore to keep it tidy. Dragomon laughed in triumph as the light surrounding Kira began to dim, the crest around her neck losing its light pink colour,  
  
"No..." Yoshi gasped, "HIKARI!" {Okay so I used the same name as Kari, get over it, makes perfect sense to me.} He screamed his dark eyes filling with unshed tears, his dark red hair clouded his eyes for a moment before he looked up at Dragomon, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"What have you done?" he whispered angrily. Dragomon stopped laughing and smirked at the young man holding the destined child of Light, still trying to wake her up.  
  
"I have done nothing, boy... she is too weak to counter the dark energy that is manifesting in this world. The child of light? HAH! Her light is nothing more than a sputtering candle with no more wick to keep it alight." He spat, "As for you, child of Wisdom, you are the weakest, even more so than your little friend. You have not even got your crest to glow yet, why so?" he asked an evil smirk crossing his features. Yoshi glared at the evil water Digimon standing before him,  
  
"I have always felt that even the evil Digimon we had encountered had some good in them, even if they never showed it. I have always been against deleting a Digimon simply because they are evil, but you are the only exception I have come across. You destroy everything in the world and even extinguish the light, the only thing others didn't try to do... if you extinguish the light then all is lost, the world cannot exist and yet you still do it...why?"  
  
"It doesn't matter if the light is no longer there boy! If darkness reigns supreme then I can reign supreme as the epitome of darkness." Dragomon scoffed. Yoshi scowled, getting up, his anger apparent.  
  
"Yoshi what are you doing?" Melissa hissed, trying to get hr friend to back down. Yoshi only gave her a wry smile,  
  
"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. You ready Aierimon?" The little ram-like Digimon nodded in understanding as he digivolved,  
  
"Aierimon digivolve to... Centauramon." The Centaur replaced the ram and stood at Yoshi's side, glaring up at Dragomon. Yoshi began to speak in a deep, mystical voice,  
  
"Everything in this world exists on a balance, good and evil, light and dark. You have threatened to upset this balance permanently, and in doing so have endangered all the worlds connected with this one. This I cannot allow..." The crest beneath Yoshi's shirt began to glow with a deep, amethyst light, bathing everything in a translucent purple colour. Yoshi continued,  
  
"For your misdeeds, Dragomon, you must pay the ultimate price... as there is life, there is surely death, and that is the only thing you deserve." The glow brightened, completely covering Centauramon, who began to digivolve to his ultimate level for the first time,  
  
"Centauramon digivolve to........." Centauramon's shape slowly grew in size, the armour covering his body from before lifted off and changed into simple clothing, woven from Chromedigizoid. Black hair tumbled down the Centaur's shoulders and back, the tail changing to the same colour. Silver wings grew out of the horses back and the helmet was replaced by a silver screen, from under which bright silvery eyes shone, giving an air of understanding, yet devoted protection towards those who needed it. As the light dimmed the digidestined could see the colour change from light brown to midnight black, the simple shirt silver in colour, covering his bare chest. The Digimon held a bow in his hand and stood serenely before a forest, raising the bow in defiance,  
  
"...Sagitarrimon!" The digidestined stared at the newly digivolved ultimate in awe. Yoshi continued to glow in the amethyst light as Sagitarrimon soared into the air to fight Dragomon head on. Dragomon stopped smirking when an arrow connected with his head,  
  
"Well, looks like you finally came to your senses, let's see if you can handle my real power." He hissed.  
  
Yoshi watched the battle for a moment before he turned his attention to Kira. He knelt by her side and held her hand,  
  
"Come on Kira, we need you. I will not allow Dragomon to win just because he managed to overpower you." He whispered. Melissa, Josh and Jacques looked on with disdain, they could not help and their Digimon partners were too weak to fight. The battle between Sagitarrimon and Dragomon raged on, neither gaining the upper hand for a long time. Yoshi continued to try and coax Kira out of her coma, to no avail.  
  
Suddenly there was a yell as Sagitarrimon was thrown back with unimaginable force on Dragomon's part.  
  
"You think you can defeat me... think again. As the light grows weak, I grow strong, and there is nothing anyone can do about it." Dragomon laughed insanely as Sagitarrimon glowed and reverted back into his in-training state Chiromon.  
  
"NO!" Yoshi yelled, as he realised that unless Kira woke up, Dragomon had won. The balance was going to be destroyed, no matter what he did. Then he remembered what Azulongmon had told him,  
  
"As long as there is hope, the light can never be extinguished, and as long as there is darkness there will always be light to bring hope... No matter if the darkness gets so strong that it overpowers the light, as long as we have hope it will never be completely extinguished." He whispered. Yoshi smiled again as he realised that Dragomon still hadn't won as long as someone had hope... And Yoshi had plenty.  
  
Chiromon groaned as he came to, rubbing his head with his hoof to try to get rid of the pain. He looked up in time to see Yoshi glow with the light from his crest. Chiromon felt the power, but realised it wasn't helping him to digivolve. Instead it was forcing Dragomon back. Chiromon looked over towards the other digidestined and gasped as he saw Kira stir and sit up, with the help of Josh and Melissa. Dragomon hissed angrily as Kira joined the fight, but then Chiromon gasped in fright as he saw his partner sway to the side.  
  
"The power is too much for him to control." He thought, beginning to panic as Yoshi fell to the ground, still glowing. Chiromon rushed to his partner's side,  
  
"YOSHIN!" he called. He heard Yoshi's wheezing and struggling for breath as he pushed his nose against his destined child's cheek. Melissa, Josh and Jacques looked on with sorrow, as Yoshi lay dying before them. Chiromon began to cry, as he understood Yoshi's fate. However, Dragomon's triumphant roar caused a change in the digidestined.  
  
"Kira is losing again, we must help." Melissa cried, "The only one who had enough faith in her ability to defeat the darkness was Yoshi. I only have this to give now." She whispered as she glowed with a silvery light, the diamond white light from her crest streaking towards Yoshi's crest.  
  
"May this token of our friendship finally bring peace to both worlds." She said, before collapsing to the ground, dead.  
  
"It's not much, but I hope it will help Yoshi and Kira bring justice to Dragomon's doings." Josh said before a sapphire streak of light connected to Yoshi's crest, before he too died.  
  
"As Yoshi say, there is no life without Death. The gift of Life I give to them both, so that they may protect our worlds from evil from now until eternity." Jacques smiled before an emerald light connected with the crest of Wisdom and Jacques also died. All three Digimon partners smiled before dissolving in a cloud of golden pixels.  
  
"Chiromon, do not let this sacrifice go unnoticed, help Yoshi, Kira, Gatomon and any other digidestined children in the future understand the reasons why it happened... do not let our gifts to you all be in vain either now or in the future." They whispered in unison before the dust disappeared to Primary Village. Yoshi stirred, his crest still glowing. The first thing he noticed were his dead team-mates, Chiromon explained what the other Digimon had told him and Yoshi understood.  
  
It took some time, but Dragomon was finally defeated, locked away in a dark world to live a fate worse than death. Dragomon cursed both of the remaining digidestined as they left for their own world and vowed to get revenge on them someday.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Centauramon glared at Dragomon, remembering the grief he had felt when his friends had died to ensure that Yoshi would live.  
  
"So you see child of Wisdom," Daemon hissed, "You are a very big danger to Dragomon here, so lets get this over with. Either you give yourself to us willingly, or you die. It's your choice." Centauramon whirled round to face Daemon and Izzy, the fear on his face apparent.  
  
"Izzy, you can't..." he looked towards Daemon, "I will not allow you to take him with you without a fight." He threatened. Izzy looked at Daemon and Centauramon. He sighed and hung his head,  
  
"Centauramon, no... I'll go with them, but only under one condition." Dragomon smirked; this was easier than he thought,  
  
"And what would that condition be my young friend." He hissed. Izzy looked up at Dragomon, confidence burning in his gaze, making him look like Yoshi for a moment.  
  
"Actually make it two... Let Centauramon go and leave my friends alone, they have done nothing wrong to you Dragomon. As for Daemon, you're going down anyway so..." Izzy shrugged. Both evil Digimon considered the proposition for a moment, before coming to a decision.  
  
"Alright then... You strike a hard bargain." Dragomon hissed, he turned to Centauramon, "you may go, but do not come near my domain to rescue your partner, or there will be dire consequences for you both." Centauramon was about to argue, but seeing the determined look in Izzy's eye he relented. The evil Digimon smirked and walked off into the mist. Centauramon watched after them, collapsing to his knees, sobbing.  
  
"Hello...Izzy, Centauramon!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
I know I'm being cruel here, but I swear you'll like the next bit even better. Please read and review and I might consider having the next bit posted by tomorrow. Until then bye! 


	5. The Qualities Within

Digimon {Digital Monsters}  
Past and Present Lives Collide  
The Qualities Within  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, whoever has the copyrights now does. I only own the ideas for the new Crests ok?  
  
Author's notes: I am so sorry for not updating, but exams got in the way! {cries} I hope this chapter was worth the wait for my regular reviewers. Please remember to review once you're done reading. Thank you!  
  
Centauramon whirled around only to be met by Yolei's purple eyes,  
  
"Yolei! What are you doing here on your own?" he shouted angrily, "It's too dangerous for anyone to be outside of the group without their partner!" Yolei hung her head,  
  
"I'm sorry Centauramon, but I wanted to apologise to Izzy about my outburst earlier. It's my fault he ran off like he did." She looked up at Centauramon apologetically. Centauramon relented,  
  
"All right," he sighed, "I'll let you off this time, but if you do that again you'll be in serious trouble, not just with me but the rest of the group as well." Yolei nodded in understanding before scanning the area,  
  
"Centauramon... where's Izzy? Haven't you found him yet?" Centauramon bit his bottom lip,  
  
"I kind of need to talk to the rest of the group about that." He muttered loudly enough for the young lady to hear him. Yolei frowned a little but said nothing. A glow of white on the riverbank caught her attention. She walked towards it and kneeled down to pick it up. Centauramon followed warily, not sure if this was a trap set by Daemon. Yolei gasped as she recognised the symbol in the object she had picked up.  
  
"A dove." She whispered in delight, "Centauramon is this a crest by any chance?" she asked the centaur standing behind her. Centauramon nodded,  
  
"It is a crest Yolei, do you recognise what the symbol on it means?" he asked curiously. Yolei nodded, smiling,  
  
"The dove in our world is a symbol of peace and prosperity during the hardest of times. In most religions it is supposed to be the God's messenger, a type of angel if you will." She explained, never taking her eyes of the simple, yet elegant design. Centauramon smiled as well,  
  
"Well it is the crest of peace, one of the Gemstone crests to be precise. In case you hadn't noticed the design is made out of diamond."  
  
"Really?" Yolei gasped in awe as she looked at the crest more closely. A background of olive green contrasted sharply with the bright diamond cut into the elegant shape of a dove in flight, complete with a dark green olive branch in its beak.  
  
"Come on Yolei, we need to go back to where the others are to discuss this and our little predicament concerning Izzy." Centauramon said as he lead Yolei back to the ruins of Gennai's home.  
  
A dark, sinister laugh echoed off the cliffs surrounding the beach where Daemon and Dragomon were keeping Izzy captive until they could open another portal to the 'Dark Ocean'.  
  
"Well done Daemon, your ability to separate the other crests from the Crest of Wisdom has weakened it considerably." Dragomon congratulated his partner in evil as he successfully 'pulled' the energy of the Crest of Justice away from the crest he held in his other hand. Izzy sat a small way away, watching the events unfold,  
  
_"Oh well," _he thought, _"it's not a total loss, the new kids need Crests of their own anyway." _He thought about the traits the Crests represented and compared them with the new kids' inherent traits.  
  
_"Well, I guess Davis would get Life cause he's so full of it anyway. I've never seen a guy get so hyped just on air sometimes... Hmm...Cody would get Justice I reckon, he's so serious and does things for the best. He does need to lighten up though...Ken's already got the Crest of Kindness, suits him just fine so that leaves the Crest of Peace for Yolei. Well, I suppose it does sort of suit her...When she's actually calm that is!"_ he sorted, though not loudly enough for the two evil Digimon to hear him. They were too busy trying to get the last Crest's power separated from the crest of Wisdom's.  
  
"HE WHAT?" Tai yelled as Centauramon finished his story on what had happened between Izzy, Daemon, Dragomon and himself. The others just looked on with surprise; it wasn't like Izzy to act like this at all.  
  
"He...he just went with them? Without fighting back?" Mimi squeaked in shock, not quite believing Centauramon's account of what had happened. Matt was trying to restrain Tai from trying to beat Centauramon up. Davis thought for a bit, before grinning enthusiastically,  
  
"Well, it isn't all that bad guys," he stated, "we've got one of the other Gemstone Crests back, if we can find the other two then Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon can digivolve to Ultimate right?" he asked, looking at Gennai nervously. Gennai nodded,  
  
"I think so, considering that when Yolei touched the Crest she knew what it symbolised. That and its started glowing." The digidestined and the Digimon whirled round to see what Gennai was talking about...and sure enough the Crest of Peace was glowing with a bright white light that almost blinded everyone who was looking at it. The glow dimmed down almost immediately, making everything look much darker than before.  
  
"Well," Gennai stated, "looks like the other two Crests are nearby...that's the only reason the Gemstone Crests glow without helping the Digimon digivolve." Tai thought about what Gennai had said, relaxing his muscles while Matt let go off him.  
  
"Well if what Gennai is saying is true then these other Crests will lead us right to where those evil creeps are keeping Izzy!" he almost shouted with glee,  
  
"Come on guys! Let's go looking for these other Crests and go rescue Izzy at the same time!" The other, older digidestined weren't as enthusiastic as Tai but they agreed to go anyway. Davis grinned even more broadly,  
  
"Well, you heard the guy you lot, lets get going already! I want to find my own Crest and find out how to better myself, what about you Cody?" he asked, looking at the youngest member of his team. Cody looked up at Davis' lit up face,  
  
"I suppose so...it would be interesting to see what the Digimon think our biggest traits are..." he trailed off.  
  
"Well now that that's settled, let's move out!" Tai commanded, clapping his hands together. Matt and Sora shook their heads but followed Tai's lead anyway. The Digimon walked alongside their human partners, besides Centauramon, who walked alongside Gennai.  
  
"You really think that the 'new' digidestined are supposed to have these Crests Gennai?" Centauramon asked quietly.  
  
"I'm sure of it Centauramon, Ken had a Crest and it struck me as odd that the other digidestined in his group didn't have Crests, save T.K and Kari. So I thought that the Guardian Digimon would produce Crests for them, but since we've found two of the Gemstone Crests I think the 'new' kids are meant to have them. I just hope it's enough."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
This took ages to update so please remember to read and review this chapter as well. I've got more time to update now so pretty please? 


End file.
